<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dichotomy by Lalelilolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797399">Dichotomy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu'>Lalelilolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lale's Inktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inktober 2020, M/M, Sick Alec Lightwood, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus takes care of his sick husband.</p><p>Third day of Inktober 2020 (Bulk)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lale's Inktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dichotomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec felt like shit. His throat was dry, he could barely keep his eyes open and his nose was simultaneously stuffed and runny. He didn’t know how that even worked. But he also felt like the luckiest man on earth with Magnus wrapped around his shivering body, warming him up under their silky golden blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if we went home when I said so, you wouldn’t be in this situation right now, sayang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sniffed. “I’m not even supposed to be able to get sick.” Another sniff. “And you’re supposed to coddle me not repremind me. I won you that stuffed bear after all, I deserve some coddling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’ arm tightened around Alec’s middle. “A bear I told you to leave be because you were shivering in your ridiculously bulky winter clothes. And now you’re reaping the benefits of not listening to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a shooting game.” Alec closed his eyes as if that was explanation enough and hid his face in Magnus’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low hum vibrated through Magnus’ chest. “I know. That determined look on your face was quite cute.” That earned him a few kisses on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed contentedly when his husband started petting his hair. “Still not fair that I got sick. I’m not a mundane. I shouldn’t be sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that and yet it doesn’t change a thing, Alexander. At least I get to take care of you while you’re on leave. And I prefer this to you being gravely injured in duty. Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec snuggled deeper into Magnus’ chest. Yes, there definitely were worse ways to be sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is continued in part 22 of the series "How the turn tables"</p><p>Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the story, they make my day ♥</p><p>If you don’t know what to say, mention something you liked, you didn’t like, something that confused you, something that made you sad or angry or smile or even laugh. Any kind of feedback is welcome and the sun shines brighter with the simplest of comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>